


Double the Fun

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel loves to be filled up, Just straight up porn, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Threesome, Wincestiel - Freeform, trust me you'll like this..., who needs a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to be filled and it's up to the brothers to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta love you some Wincestiel! ;-) 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

"Dean....Dean please. I need this," Cas whimpered into the pillow as he was being scissored open. 

"I don't know Cas," Dean said with a smirk. "You're pretty tight. I don't think you could take us both." 

Cas cried out as Dean pressed down on his prostate, the pleasure making his cock run with precome. "I can! I promise! Please...pleasepleaseplease...." He begged wildly pressing back on Dean's fingers to take him deeper. 

"Ok then, if you want it that bad..." 

Dean leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out Cas' favorite toy. He slicked it with lube and removed his fingers before carefully sliding it in. Cas winced at the stretch but quickly adapted as Dean pushed the dildo in further. When he was done Dean watched in amusement as Cas' hips swayed slightly. He knew how much his Angel loved this. 

"Ok Cas," he said as he brought Cas' hand back to the toy inside him. "You keep stretching and I'll go get Sam." 

He stood to leave but instead moved up to Cas' head. Gripping his hair hard Dean kissed him, his tongue sliding in with immediate access as Cas whimpered into his mouth. When they pulled apart he felt breathless. 

"And no coming until I say so." 

As Dean walked out and shut the door Cas obeyed his orders. Using his fingers he gripped the base of the toy and started to move it, pulling it out before shoving it back in. He bit his lip to hold in his noises, he wanted to save them for Dean. 

As he continued to stretch himself he spread his thighs, opening up to take the toy in deeper. It felt so good inside him and when he hit his prostate he couldn't help the small cry that slipped out of him. 

He stayed at that angle, hitting that small bundle of nerves over and over until he was ready to burst with need. He wanted to come, needed it desperately. But he knew that if he came without Dean's permission he wouldn't get what he really wanted. With a small whimper he pulled the toy back, angling it away from that much needed release. 

Dean and Sam came back in a few minutes later and Sam whistled at him. He was needy and sweating and he could only imagine what he looked like. 

His hand was pushed away as Sam took over, pulling the toy out to shove his tongue in instead. Cas bucked in surprise and felt hands grip him tight as Sam continued to rim him. 

"Sam! Ah..." He pushed back, trying to take Sam deeper when he heard Dean chuckle. 

"You're really needy for it huh Angel?" 

"Y-yes...I want you..." 

Dean smiled as he ran a gentle hand through Cas' hair. "Good boy Cas. I have a treat for you." 

Cas watched on with wide eyes as Dean stripped down, his heavy cock bobbing against his stomach. 

"Open wide..." 

Cas opened his mouth as Dean slid inside, a hand in his hair as Dean went deep. With no gag reflex Cas took him all the way, his nose being tickled by the hair at the base of Dean's cock. 

"You like that Angel?" Dean asked as he started to fuck Cas' throat. 

Cas couldn't speak but the moan he made was a clear yes. 

Cas adjusted so he could take Dean with no problem while Sam drove him wild. The hands on his hips kept him from bucking but it didn't stop him from crying out. 

When Dean's hips started to lose their rhythm the hunter pulled out, gripping the base to stop himself from coming too soon. Cas whined but he wasn't sure if it was because of Dean or Sam. 

"What do think Sam?" Dean asked when he was back in control. "Ready to do this?" 

Sam pulled back and wiped his face with a grin. "Let's go." 

Cas sat up so Dean could sit at the head of the bed, his eyes glued to the large cock he wanted inside him. While Sam stripped Cas went to Dean and slicked his cock with lube. He turned around and with Dean's hands guiding him he sank down on it with a groan. 

Dean was big and the stretch felt good but he still needed more, needed to be filled up. 

He sank back against Dean's chest as Dean teased his nipples, the sensations making his back arch. 

Sam joined in by the time Cas thought he would lose it. He kissed Cas hard, a hand behind his head as he took the Angel's mouth. Cas broke the kiss with a cry as a hand grabbed his balls, tugging and squeezing until he begged. 

Sam adjusted until Cas could feel him at his entrance, the head of his cock pressing against his rim. The head pushed in as he slid in next to Dean and for a second it was too much. He cried out and Sam stopped. He didn't want to stop him and he felt bad for it because he could feel Sam straining not to move but he needed a second. 

When the pain subsided to a dull ache to be replaced with pleasure he nodded for them to continue. 

Sam pushed in the rest of the way with a groan as Cas took him in. The feeling of Cas' heat and Dean rubbing against him was intense. 

They started to move, the brothers creating a rhythm inside him as they held him between them. Cas couldn't move, couldn't do anything but ride their cocks as he gripped Sam's shoulders. 

He came with a cry as they slammed his prostate, resting against Dean's chest as the brothers continued to fuck him. 

Dean came next as he bit into Cas' shoulder, the pain mixed with pleasure almost too much for Cas. 

With a few more thrusts and Dean's come making the slide easier Sam came as well, his hips snapping as he emptied into Cas. 

Both Cas and Sam collapsed against Dean as they all came down and Cas slipped into a sated sleep. 

When he woke up he was sore. His back and ass ached but it was all worth it. Sam was asleep in front of him but Dean sat up behind him. 

"Hey Cas....how are you?" 

Cas smiled and he saw the hunter smile back. "Really good thank you." 

Dean kissed him as he ran a hand through his still damp hair. "You did good babe. I'm proud of you." 

Cas hummed contentedly as Dean kissed his forehead before laying back down to sleep.


End file.
